Yes or No
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud took the day off to spend some quality time with Tifa. He helps her with the bar and later after a few drinks, they decide to play a little game. One-Shot. Set a year after the events on Advent Children.


Pairing: Cloud/Tifa

Summary: Cloud takes a day off and stays helping Tifa at the bar. After a few drinks, they decide to play a little game.

Type: One-Shot

Timeline: A year after the events on Advent Children.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><strong>"YES OR NO"<strong>

That day, Cloud took the day off so he could catch up and spend some quality time with Tifa and the children. He also wanted to help around the bar.

While he was in there, he sat on one of the barstools to keep an eye on Tifa, just in case some of the drunks wanted to try their luck with her. Fortunately, the day turned out pretty well and he didn't have to throw anyone out of the bar.

A few hours later, Tifa closed the bar and then proceeded to clean up the mess. Since Cloud wasn't doing anything in particular, he offered to clean up the galley, while she took care of the dishes. Tifa couldn't believe how handy it was to have someone help her out. She was thankful that Cloud had decided to stay that day.

She offered him a drink as a reward and sat on the barstool with him to keep him company.

"Thanks for helping me out." She said to him as she handed him the drink.

"Don't mention it." He sipped his drink.

"No, I mean it. I really could use some help from time to time."

"What happened to the idea of hiring someone?"

"Well, I decided not to do it because it's not safe for the children to stay with a stranger."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sipped his drink again.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" She asked playfully.

"What kind of game?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's very simple. All you have to do is ask a question and then answer with a Yes or No."

"Any kind of question?"

"Yep!" She smiled cheerful.

"Hmm... alright." He said while he scratches the back of his head. He didn't have much choice, so he decided to play along.

"Great! I'll go first then." Tifa began to think and Cloud waited for her to ask the first question. She stared at his spiky hair for a moment and then asked her question.

"Are you into Chocobo racing?"

"Not really." He shook his head.

"Remember, you can only say Yes or No."

"Oh, right. Uh... No." he replied.

"Okay, your turn." Tifa put her elbow on the counter as she waits for Cloud to ask her a question.

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what to ask."

"It's alright. It can be anything you want." She smiled at him.

"Um... Have you ever tried to hit someone from the party?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes." She replied.

"Really? Who?" he said curiously.

"Uh-huh," She moved her index finger as a sign of denial. "You have to wait for your next turn."

"Oh. Okay." Cloud sipped his drink once again.

"Hmm... Do you like Yuf..."

"NO." He interrupts her.

"But I haven't even asked the question." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but I know what you were about to say." He narrowed his eyes at her and Tifa couldn't help but giggle.

"Your turn then." She offered.

"Do you think I'm like Vincent?"

"Hmm... well..." She hesitated.

"Well?" he said curious.

"No?" she said finally.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't that weird!" He proclaimed as Tifa laughed at this. "Okay, your turn now." He affirmed.

"Hmm... Are you into drag stuff?" She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"HELL NO!" He said out loud. Tifa was fighting a chuckle upon seeing his reaction. "Geez, what kind of question is that?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask." She chuckled.

"Next question, please." He frowned.

"Okay then... Have you ever been on a date?"

"No?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes skeptically and Cloud felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What? Is the truth! Unless of course you were talking about Aerith..." He muttered himself as he scratched the back of his head and Tifa stared at him. "But I swear it wasn't like that!" He began to sweat.

"I'm not saying anything." She closed her eyes. "I just find it hard to believe that you've never been out on a date before." She said sarcastically.

"What about you? Have you had any other suitors?"

"No, I haven't."

"I don't buy that." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, there was this cute guy from the other day that came by to ask for my hand in marriage..."

"WHAT?!" He almost spilled his drink.

"Cloud, I'm kidding!" She said laughing.

"Oh." Embarrassed, he swallowed his pride and sat down again with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Tifa burst into laughter upon hearing his reaction and Cloud blushed even more.

"You should have seen the look on your face." She chuckled and Cloud frowned.

"Are you jealous that I might go on a date with some other guy?" She teased.

"No, I just don't like the idea of seeing you with some loser." He looked the other way.

"Really? Why so interested?" She asked curious. Cloud looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"I thought we are only allowed to ask a Yes or No question." He smirked.

"That's not fair." She frowned.

"I don't make the rules." He teased. Tifa frowned and crossed her arms. "Well? Ask your question." He said, looking the other way. Tifa's face suddenly changed and hesitated before asking the next question.

"Do you..." She sighed. Cloud felt the change in her tone of voice and then turned his head slightly to look at her. She took a deep breath and then looked at him in the eye with determination. Cloud waited patiently for her to say something and she finally asked her question.

"Do you love me?" Her voice sounded nervous.

Cloud's eyes widened greatly after hearing that. It was the same question that she asked him a few months ago, while he was sleeping in the children's room. He was caught off guard and didn't know how to react.

"...maybe?" It was the only thing he could say at that moment.

"Yes or No, Cloud." She corrected.

Cloud took his time to think before answering her question, but then he looked into her ruby eyes and finally said...

"Yes." He smiled at her.

Tifa heart skipped a beat after hearing his response and then smiled tenderly while her cheeks became tainted in pink.

"Do you love me back?" He asked more confident. Tifa blushed even more and bit her lower lip.

"Yes." She nods.

A slight smirk came across his face when he heard that and they exchange glances for a while. They got lost in each other's eyes that there was no need for words to express what they were feeling inside. It was crystal clear both were feeling the same way for each other and that made them feel comfortable with their silence.

Unable to keep eye contact, she lowered her head to hide from his gaze and tried to cover her blush by letting her hair fall on her face. Cloud smiled at this and tried to break the awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me something else?" He said smirking.

"I uh..." She flushed. "I don't know what else to ask." She continued looking down.

"In that case," He grabbed her hand. "Can I kiss you?"

She raised her head and her eyes widened after hearing his question. Her words died in her throat and he could only nod nervously, in response.

Slowly, Cloud got closer to her from the other side of the bar and Tifa closed her eyes waiting for the contact. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest and Cloud was no different. They've waited for this for so long and now it was their chance to express what they were feeling for each other.

Cloud took his time to enjoy the moment and gently, he brushed his lips with hers, just to taste her. Tifa heart skipped a beat after feeling his gentle touch and after a while, he finally pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was quick and very shy, but also very tender.

After the brief contact, Tifa opened her eyes to search for Cloud's. His look was different and his eyes were fixed on her; which made Tifa blush even more. She wanted more from those sweet lips, but she was too embarrassed to make a move.

Cloud cupped her cheek in his hand in order to reassure her and once again, she got lost in his deep blue eyes. He smiled at her and she responded the same way. She then realized their faces were just a centimeter away from each other, but neither of them wanted to back away.

"Are we still playing?" She was the first one to break the silence.

"No." He replied. "Do you want to keep playing?" He teased.

Tifa chuckles and bit her lip shyly. "No." She blushed.

"I thought so." He smirked.

Cloud shortened the distance that remained between them, to join their lips again. This time, the kiss was longer and more passionate than before. Tifa got carried away by his tender touch and gave herself to him in the kiss.

The bar became silent and all you could hear was their hearts beating at double pace.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I always wanted to know what would have happened if Cloud had been awake when Tifa asked him if he loved her on "Case of Tifa"._**


End file.
